


Simply Falliam

by htgawmfl



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htgawmfl/pseuds/htgawmfl
Summary: Because Dynasty writers keep these two apart, I needed to bring them together. Definitely smut, mature audiences only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because Liam and Fallon need to get together already! Might add some more one shots.

Fallon reaches into the shower, turning on the stream of water and places her hand within it, waiting for the water to reach a temperature that resembles something of warmth. She was not used to this but had to admit she didn’t mind, she was so blissed out from the last few days that she’s sure nothing could impact her mood. 

Liam’s bathroom was small, compared to her own, but had a feel of homeliness about it most probably from the smell, his smell. She had broken up with Culhane two weeks after the Divorce Party, the arguments were too much and, in all honesty, she didn’t feel anything more for him. She knew she was fighting a battle she couldn’t win with Culhane but it scared her, if she couldn’t make it work with him, who she had been spent the last four years with, then how on earth would Liam last? 

She broke off their kiss, stepping away from Liam and his ripped shirt buttons all over the floor and left, leaving him in that room as she ran to find Culhane to apologise for what she had done. He forgave her, but for the next few days Fallon couldn’t stop thinking of Liam and the kiss they shared, the way his hands felt as they glided up back her back and the butterflies that grew in her belly as she traced his bare smooth chest and the desire, she wished she could forget. The sex dreams only got worse but she would always wake before he could get to the good part, and the final straw was waking up to find Culhane leaving the room after she had apparently called Liam’s name in her sleep. She begged for him to stay, telling him it was a once off and that it wouldn’t happen again and he did but only because she promised he was the only one she loved. She lay wide awake, the internal turmoil chewing away at her stomach lining because she knew that was a lie, and a few days later when she could no longer hold out she broke up with Culhane and within minutes of leaving his place she found herself at another’s. Liam’s.

She stood at his door, shaking in her coat, cold not only from the snow falling outside but also from the fear and desperation hoping that he would be home and praying that he wouldn’t have gotten sick of her shit and her games. He opened the door shortly after, in his usual jeans and shirt that she followed until she got to his eyes which looked tired and fed up and she knew why.

“Fallon, what are you doing here?” He asked as coldly as she felt. 

“I’m sorry” She spoke, looking into his eyes hoping that she would see the same warmth that he had always kept for her, but after a few seconds he looked away.

“I’m really tired of this Fallon, I just can’t play this game anymore. I loved you, and I told you that openly but these games you insist on playing aren’t for me.” He signed, his face broke then from nothing to pure exhaustion. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come” she repeated, but this time she looked away from his gaze as her eyes welled up and began to sting from the tears she was so desperately trying to hold back. She once again decided to run, unable to commit to someone who so openly loves her, something that Fallon has never experienced in her life. She smiled softly at him, avoiding his gaze and went to step away before he reached out so carefully and grabbed her by the wrist before reaching for her hand. His hand was warm, and his touch so soft.

“Fallon, hey what’s wrong?” He questioned, searching for her gaze which she met and found he no longer looked exhausted but concerned, his hazel eyes once warm again and that adoration that made her stomach flip and heart race with nervousness. 

“I don’t know how to do this” She whispered, dropping her eyes again and withdrawing her hand from him. He said nothing, but reached out and carefully took her hand once more before the other came to cup her face bringing her eyes back to meet his. 

“Do what? Please Fallon, just open up to me” He begged in desperation.

“I don’t know how to love! I don’t know how to give you what you give me. I can’t, I’ve never been taught how to love someone other than myself! And I wish I could, because Liam I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep living like this, it’s killing me but I don’t know how to make this work!? ” She cried, the tears no longer threatening to fall but now streaming. 

“Fallon…” Liam said, his thumb brushing the tears away.

“Just be you, I’ve seen you, the real you. The unapologetic, strong minded, so incredibly smart woman who started her own dynasty, who acts so incredibly tough and mean but really would be the best friend anyone could ever have who cares too much. I fell in love with you so quickly and I never stopped Fallon, please just let us be us with no one else in this equation. I’ll call the jet, it can be here within the hour, we could fly half way around the world and just be on our own together” He begged, reassuring her that if she just let herself fall, he would be there to catch her.

And she did, she stepped into his apartment and he closed the door behind her and they didn’t leave. She liked the idea of boarding the jet and flying to somewhere where no one knew them but after the conversation began, she couldn’t stop and talking turned into kissing and lust took over and before long she found herself in his bed with him between her legs, his lips on her neck, tender hands on her hips, whispering nothing but love in her ear. She fell, and fell hard with her only regret being she didn’t let herself earlier.  
So she woke every morning there after in the warmth of arms, in his apartment, in his queen bed on rumpled sheets that smelt so heavily of sweat, sex and him. Culhane never called, but her dad did and so did CA and by the 6th missed call she turned it off wanting nothing to break the calm and lull she had felt the last 4 days. She moved out of his grasp to the edge of the bed, she swung her legs out and let her feet touch the floor before reaching for his bathrobe that was discarded on the floor the night before. Wrapping herself in it bringing the collar to her face. She sucked in a deep breath, inhaling his scent, something she knew she would never get sick of and quietly padded into his bathroom leaving his sleeping figure behind.

Once the water felt warm, she shrugged the robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor before stepping inside. The water flowed over the curves of her body smoothly, washing away the sweat and stickiness left from the night before. The shower door opened, and through the steam stepped Liam, and her body warmed once again, heart beat quickening and the space between her legs starting to thrum.

“Good Morning” He spoke, his voice still thick with sleep.

“Did I wake you?” She asked, as his hands went to her hips and her arms wrapped around his neck. Her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, tickling him just the way he likes, her nails carefully scraping his nape and his eyes sliding shut, his hair standing on end. 

“No, I woke and you weren’t there” He hummed, his words making her melt.

“Sorry” She laughed, before leaning in and kissing him. 

“I thought you may have needed some more sleep.” She said, suggestively raising her eyebrows at him. He grinned back at her, before closing the space before them. His chest meeting hers and so did something else.

“Oh” She said in surprise, biting her lip seductively before stepping back slightly and looking down between them.

“I guess I was wrong.” She said cheekily. He laughed before bringing her face to his and joining them through a kiss. She melted into him, as he kissed her like he does, with so much tenderness and absolute love before the thrumming between her thighs became too much to handle and she desired that release he so easily gives her. She stepped back pulling him with her as her back met the tiles, she broke the kiss and looked at him, his eyes fully dilated and lips slightly swollen as he watched her. She lifted her left leg and hooked it over his hip, his hand came to her calf holding her her in place his eyes never once leaving hers. She sucked in a breath slowly before arching her back off the tiles and into him. He bent slightly grabbing the back of her thigh before pulling her up and sitting her on his hips, spreading his legs slightly to gain stability. 

He moved his lips to her neck, the sweet soft spot just below her ear where he knows she loves. As she sat on his hips, she spread her legs wider allowing him to grab further up her thighs, bringing them closer. The head of his cock touching her baby smooth folds, she ached in anticipation wanting him so desperately inside her, in the spot she’s become so familiar with in the last 4 days. She grasps him tighter, her thighs holding him to her, he knows what she’s doing and drops one of his hands between them bringing his tip to her centre and carefully parting her folds. He enters her slowly, as he always does at first, bringing his hand back to the back of her thigh holding her as he widens his stance letting him enter her further. They moan together as she reaches down and feels where they are joined, where he has her spread so deliciously wide to accompany his size.  
“Oh god Fallon” He moans, as she tightens around him purposely, pulling him in further. He stills inside her, as he always done, gaining composure before carefully withdrawing, his cock slick with her. He pushes back inside her, gliding in much easier than before and not before long Fallon is wanting pace and force and as if he reads her mind, he picks up the pace, most probably unable to stand the slowness. 

They’ve had sex many times in the last few days, the first fast and erratic in his bed as the desperation of everything finally met up with them and Fallon finally gave into their sexual tension. The second time and times after that was slow and loving with him releasing shortly after her in what Fallon could only describe as ‘Love Making’ which she has never experienced before and longed for. But this morning she needed what they had the first time, a deep, fast, deliberate fuck that makes her eyes roll into the back of her head and her hips sore and stiff after, unable to walk without slight soreness. And he delivers, something that Fallon didn’t think Liam would be able to do due to his soft and loving nature but oh boy he surprised her, so deliciously surprised her.

He’s strong and his commanding thrusts cause her to slide slightly up the shower wall and him to pull out of her warmth. He pulls her back down and she tightens her thighs around him to avoid the distance again, he slips back in with ease and begins the relentless pounding once more. She’s stretching for him, stretching so wide she feels a very slight discomfort that makes her groan in pleasure as he pushes further into her. 

“Liam I so needed this” She groans breathlessly, arching her back as his face comes down to meet her chest, he takes her left nipple into his mouth sucking into her nipple forms a firm peak.

“All you have to do is ask, or look at me the way you” She laughs at that, and he releases her breast from his lips before moving to take her lips in his own. Fallon never thought laughing during sex would be something normal, but this playful banter Liam has with her doesn’t seem to cease for any reason, including when he’s 7 inches deep inside her. He keeps up the thrusting none the less, feeling Fallon tightening further around him, clenching down in the way he is familiar with when he knows she’s about to break.  
She’s moaning, and he picks up the pace further.

“Oh Liam, I’m going to cum” She gasps, her eyes shutting, mouth dropping open in that beautiful O he loves and her head tilting back. 

“Cum for me baby” He groans, as he looks down seeing himself slip into her again and again as the water runs down her creamy breasts. He’s trying his hardest, as he always does, but he can feel his balls tightening as further as Fallon clenches around him. 

“Liam, Oh Liam!” She cries, her voice cracking and dropping that octave which he has come to know is her breaking point. She cums, and he continues to thrust into her as she rides that wave, her moans gaining in volume, her body trembling and eyes squeezed shut as her head falls back and chest comes forward. He groans himself, and thrusts once more into her as he spills warm and deep inside her, holding his thrust as she milks him, the clenching relentless. 

He lays sloppy desperate kisses on the soft part of her neck, groaning when she becomes a dead weight in his arms, all lulled out and boneless as she always gets once she’s came. He stills, breathing heavily, their chests heaving together and his legs going to jelly. She hums deep in her throat. He lifts his head and meets her lips with a slow but desperate open-mouthed kiss. She pulls away gently, sucking on her bottom lip, sucking him off her bottom lip. He leans in slightly, resting his forehead gently against hers, as she looks into his eyes. 

He see’s something in her eyes that he hasn’t seen before, a sparkle in her, what he hopes to god is love. He knows she loves him, he knows she does. But he has never asked, and will never push her to say it as he knows how tortured she is with the possibility of letting someone in. He just hopes that one day she’ll trust him enough, and trust that he is here for her, not her money, not for the publicity but for her, Fallon Carrington who is the most beautiful and strongest woman he has ever seen. 

“I love you Liam” Fallon says, her eyes not once dropping from his. His heart skips and he’s speechless, opening his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Another thing he loves about Fallon, how no matter what and without a doubt she always seems to leave him dumb founded and awestruck. 

Leave comments on any feedback you have :)


	2. Maldives were postponed

‘Why don’t we just go somewhere else?’ Liam called from Fallon’s bed. 

‘We could… but I really want to go to the Maldives. Where else could we go that offers the same kind of beauty as the Maldives? You said yourself, you have bad memories of Bora Bora and I don’t know about you but I don’t want to be worrying about bad memories, I want to be making new ones’ Fallon rationalised. As per usual Liam found himself unable to find the words to articulate a response back to Fallon’s thought out reasons. Instead he settled with a sigh and laid back against the pillows, the guilt slowly hitting him again.

‘I’m sorry you had to cancel our trip Fal…’ He said again, his brow furrowing as he thinks back to how close he was to potentially losing the woman he so badly wanted again after the shit storm that his mother had caused. Although Fallon had assured him multiple times to forget the issue and that she didn’t blame him he still felt incredibly guilty.

‘It isn’t your fault’ Fallon said as she appeared from her bathroom wrapped in her black silk bathroom.

‘Its your mothers’ She reasoned, smiling softly at him from under her thick eyelashes.

‘But don’t stress, I’ve booked our room again for a week from now just enough time to ensure we don’t run into Sam and Anders. Running into Anders on our sex filled holiday would be just as a big of a turn off as running into my father, and I couldn’t deem with Sam’s mocking gaze’ She smiled.  
Liam responded with a laugh, sitting back up and reaching out taking her delicately small hands in his own, holding them softly. 

‘So no PG 13 skinny dips in the Maldives?’ He questioned, raising his eyebrow suggestively as Fallon sat down beside him crossing her legs.

‘Definitely nothing PG’ She smiled biting her lip, her eyes twinkling with desire as she moved in slowly. He met her lips, taking hers softly with his own. He could feel her smiling against the kiss, something he has grown used to so incredibly quickly as her hand went to the back of his neck. Her nails began to trace through his hair at the nap of his neck, causing his skin to prickle all over and a shiver to run up his spine, breaking the kiss. 

‘You’ve got to stop doing that’ He moaned slightly, as he felt himself hardening in his boxers. Predictably Fallon didn’t stop her gentle scratching of his nape, her long nails tickling his scalp as the shivers continued. She sat forward, her free hand coming to rest on his thigh as she moved her efforts to the hollow of his neck. Her lips were warm against his skin as she left wet kisses along his neck and collarbone, her little hand splaying out on his thigh. The little moans humming from her throat through to his, vibrating his insides as he felt his balls start to ache painfully, once again.

He was fine with her wanting to wait to have sex. He agreed himself that even though he didn’t respect Blake as a person he respected him as a father and knowing that he was most probably down the hall he wasn’t sure he would fully be in the moment if he was to have sex with his daughter under his own roof. And not to mention how awkward it would be for Fallon and he wanted their first time to be nothing but comfortable and memorable for the right reasons.

But up until now he could see the light at the end of the tunnel knowing he could finally make love to her in the Maldives, where they were currently meant to be but due to the wickedness of his mother that light flamed out and now he was counting down the days when he could show Fallon how madly in love he is with her.   
Breaking him out of this thought was Fallon’s fingers as her hand moved from his thigh to the waistband of his boxers, slowly creeping inside. Her kisses became deeper as she rocked into his body, her hand moving down further until her fingers brushed the tip of his hardness ever so gently. He groaned, his eyes rolling back as he stiffened his spine drawing himself away from her lingering hand. 

“Fallon I’m all down for waiting, but you can’t keep teasing you have no idea how hard I’m trying.” He moaned, meeting her eyes as his hands cupped her face kissing her hard. 

“I know, and I’m sorry about the amount of times I’ve given you blue balls. You also have no idea how many times I’ve wanted to give in on this idea, including right now.” She laughed after the kiss broke.

“Well, don’t expect me to last too long when we get past PG 13. I’m not too proud to admit that I’ve thought about that moment since the first time I kissed you and the excitement may get to me” He joked, also slightly embarrassed hoping that this fear doesn’t become a reality. Fallon pulled away from him, coming to stand on her feet beside the bed.

“Well that’s what I was also worried about.” She smiled, playing with the silk tie of her robe. Before he could reply with a witty response her silk tie came loose and Fallon, without breaking her eye contact, shrugged it slowly off her shoulders, the silk falling away from her body before pooling at her feet. Revealing herself adorned only in a black lace sheer bra and matching panties, Liam unable to help himself broke their eye contact and slowly dropped his gaze.

Her full creamy breasts were held ever so temptingly in the lace of her bra, the sheerness of the material concealing her nipples which Liam could see were hard. He followed her body down, her belly smooth and without thinking he stood meeting Fallon beside the bed, his hands coming to rest on her full hips, his fingers splaying out on her hip bones gently grazing over the smooth plane of her belly, her skin prickling under his touch, her nipples hardening further.

“Fallon, this isn’t helping” He groaned, dragging his eyes back up her body meeting her gaze. Her eyes dark and lustful.

“I know, and I don’t want it to” She whispered, reaching up on her toes and kissing him. Their kiss was desperate and passionate, Liam moved her hands from her hips to the base of her back pulling her body in closer. 

“We can’t do this hear, your dad is down the hall, Adam is probably creeping in the hallway.” He whined. 

“I don’t want to have sex, I just want to… help you through the week.” She trailed on, before kissing at his neck and slowly moving down his chest, stomach, her fingers grazing his abs before she came to rest of her knees. Looking up at him under her thick eyelashes, she traced slowly along the band of his boxers with her nails before she moved her hands in on either side of his hips, sliding his boxers down over his ass before they fell to the ground. His hard cock springing free only then did she break eye contact, her hands grasping the back of his knees before trailing slowly up the outside of his thigh making his knees want to buckle from the anticipation. 

“Fal…” he went to speak, but her eyes flicked back up to him and the look in her eye made him think she wanted this as badly as he did. He didn’t finish his sentence, and with that Fallon took it as approval and moved in to place a light kiss on his hip, kissing along his pelvis, her kisses growing deeper as she went. Fallon moved away slightly, taking in what was before her, appeasing Liam’s most intimate area.

His cock stood before her, twitching ever so slightly. Liam groomed this area as well as he groomed his beard Fallon thought, appreciating the fact that he wasn’t shaved smooth. She came to realise she preferred her men with a little roughness, and to be honest she also liked the feeling of the hair tickling her as they thrusted into her. 

She took his thick length in her hand, he was proportioned well, not overly long but the thickness was what she appreciated most. She bit her lip, feeling the warm rush of herself down her thighs, which she squeezed tightly needing some friction. 

She started slowly, moving her hand up his shaft and back down, repeating this action twice. Her tongue darted out and quickly wet her lips before she met his eyes once again, her belly growing warm as she saw the tenderness in his eyes. She took him then, in her mouth, her soft lips meeting the smooth skin of his cock as it came to rest on her tongue. She sat up slightly, sitting on the back of her heels as she sucked him, her nails grazing the back of his thighs in the same way she does to his neck knowing it completely undoes him. 

Liam was aching already, his balls tightening as he felt Fallon hollow out her cheeks, creating more soft friction against him, her tongue wrapping around the bottom of his cock. He looked down, unsure what to do with himself as he watched this beautiful woman who he had always admired from the moment he met her sucking him off. Her heavy breasts were threatening to spill out of her bra from the motion of her movements as she continued. He sucked in a breath as her left hand moved from its place on the back of his thigh up higher, moving around to his front, reaching to carefully caress his balls. 

Fallon hummed as his cock reached the back of her throat, sending shivers through him as he was trying his hardest to hold back the inevitable. 

‘Fal, I’m going to cum’ He moaned as his balls tightened, she flicked her gaze up to him again and for a moment he lost concentration on his ebbing orgasm. He reached down and tenderly held her face in his hands, his thumb caressing her cheek with his other moving a strand of her from face and tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes warmed at this action, and Liam so desperately wanted to slide himself out of the warm haven of her mouth, lift her gently onto the bed, kiss her as he peeled the lace from her body and make love to her, all night. But he knew that if Fallon wanted that, he would already be on top of her.

She picked up her motions, sucking harder and flicking her tongue over the head of his cock. He was trying his hardest not to thrust into her as his desires so desperately wanted to. She moaned, deep from her chest, the humming undoing him further. She gripped the back of his thighs, and quickened the pace knowing that he was close to finishing. 

“Uh Fallon…” He moaned, sucking in a breath and throwing his head back in pleasure. He thrusted ever so slightly into her, and she moaned in response, rubbing his thighs with her thumbs. 

He lost in at that, looking down at her as he felt his balls tightened. He went to warn her but before he could she released him from his mouth with a string of salvia the only thing connecting her to his cock. The rush of cool air mixed with her warm breath and the site of her on her knees in front of him, cheeks flushed red and slightly out of breath, saw him unable to last any longer, shooting out hot streams of cum onto her chest and breasts. She stroked him through it, milking him dry. 

He reached over to her bedside table, never once breaking her gaze, and pulled a few tissues from their box. She went to take them from him, expecting to have to clean herself up, but instead he gently moved her hands away before wiping away the pearl necklace he had just given her moments before. When he was done, he gently grabbed her wrists pulling her up to her feet. She smiled sweetly at him before he moved in and kissed her, long and deep.

“I thought you said PG 13?” He laughed as he broke the kiss, tasting himself on her lips. 

“I couldn’t help myself” She smiled back wickedly. 

“Never can I” He came back quickly, moving his hands down her back to her thighs, lifting her up. She wrapped his legs around waist, her breasts meeting his face before he kissed them softly and moved them towards the bed.


End file.
